The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art. In many instances, while producing natural gas, much of the natural gas contains natural gas liquids (NGLs), which are a byproduct of crude oil production and, in many cases, from natural gas production. It is often desirable to remove the NGLs from the natural gas, for example, before the natural gas is sold on the market. In many cases in the production of oil, the NGLs are sent to a flare to be destroyed as a waste stream.